Secret Love
by FCelcia
Summary: Just some short stories about Ed and Winry
1. Default Chapter

Winry was sitting on a chair when Ed came in. She was reading a book about tools. Ed walked toward her slowly and then sat next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously, taking over the book from Winry.

"Hey, give it back to me!" Winry cried, trying to reach the book in Ed's hand.

"No way, you read a book?" Ed said teasingly, seeing the thick book in his hand.

Winry slapped him hard and took the book back.

"Do you think that you are the only one who can read books?" She raised voice in anger.

The rage was coming, Winry's face was red, she was trying hard to stop herself from slapping Ed. Ed just smiled sheepishly and leaned to the chair lazily. He grinned to the angry Winry and took the book over again.

"That's not what I mean to say…" He said apologetically.

Winry stared at him for awhile. That was the first time Ed looked at her fully lovingly. He never looked at her like that before.

Suddenly she blushed and turned away. That time, Ed was the one who bewildered by her action. He then just spent his time staring at her, realizing that she was beautiful, truly beautiful.

Winry felt the stare that Ed gave her and decided to break the long silence that was filling the time.

"So…what did you mean to say then?" She said softly, barely caught by Ed.

"What did you say?" Ed asked her, trying to remember what she was trying to say.

"What did you mean to say then?" She said loudly, loud enough that Ed could hear that.

"Oh…that one…I…I…meant that you looked…" He stopped.

"I looked like…?" Winry asked and shook her hand impatiently.

Ed looked down. He was thinking what to say next, because he found no more to say, he got up and left.

"You haven't answered my question you know…" Winry said madly, turning away.

Ed turned to take a look at Winry, but before he could, Winry had gone. She was nowhere to be found. He sighed heavily, thanking himself for something.

But he murmured then, under his breath.

"You looked really happy when you were reading that book… and really pretty…"

The young alchemist then smiled happily, walking away with love filled his heart. And suddenly he stopped and shook his thought.

"Who cares about that stupid girl anyway? Cih!"

Far away, a blonde was sitting on the ground, thinking.

"He looked…really…cute…"

Suddenly she remembered what happened between them and shook her thoughts.

"Who cares about that stupid alchemist? Huh! I hate him!"


	2. Kiss

Winry was sitting on a couch when she saw Ed was running toward her in hurry. Felt that he was funny; she stopped the Full Metal Alchemist with questioning look.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"No where. And that's none of your business if I want to go to anywhere I want to…" He replied with some rage in his face.

"And why are you in hurry?" She asked again, grabbing his arm.

"That's not your problem. Get out of my way!" He shouted, before he lost his standing position and fell off.

"Kyaaaa!"

Both of them were falling.

They made a cute position. Ed was on top on Winry… and….

"Ng…." When Winry opened her eyes, she met his eyes.

And actually, it weren't just their eyes that met, but their lips.

Winry struggled; her face was deep in red color. But, the thing that Winry recognized was, Ed did not let her go.

He kept their position, or what exactly she called, kissing her.

They stayed in that position for minutes, until Al came and broke the silence.

"Brother! Brother! Where are you?"

Ed suddenly got up, left Winry behind, and ran away. He ran away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Winry herself was staring blankly at the floor; her hand was touching her lips. She muttered under her breath, "What did he…"

Al was walking to his brother happily. Then, he saw his brother's face was red.

"Brother, why is your face so red?"

Ed kicked Al. He looked away. 'Why did I kiss her?'

"Was something going on between you and Winry?" Al asked teasingly.

"No! There was nothing happen between us! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Nothing…" He said then, blushing.


End file.
